New Year, New resolutions
by Sammydoll
Summary: This seems like it's a bit piece of RHr fluff but alas! there is more than meets the eye, it all starts with a mysterious new girl who is not all she seems to be. Review me please first fanfic anxious to know if its worth while to continue...........Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**New year, new resolutions**

This is my first piece of fan fiction, i've read a lot but this is my first attempt, i tend to ramble (as you can see right now) so review the fic honestly! And tell me how much saucier you want Ron and Hermione to get.

Oh yeh I don't own Harry potter or the characters, don't think my writing would get mixed up with JK's anyway but you know, here goes:) Read and review!

"What the hell...**!" **exclaimed a red haired boy as a a red haired cat jumped up on his lap, awaking him from a deep sleep.

"Oh calm down he's just trying to get comfy" sighed a young woman reading her book _73 uses for algae in magic. _It was the same argument the two had been having for the past 3 years, except this time it was a little different.

"Why do u let that bloody cat wonder about like that Hermione , needs put down" he pushed the cat from his lap with a look of disgust.

She threw the book down, and her brows started to furrow "It's more like you need to be put down Ron Weasley! It is a harmless cat, never done anything to you"

Ron's eyes grew wider as the dark haired boy stirred from his comfortable sleep.

"What the hell is this then" Ron pulled up his sleeve showing huge scratch marks, freshly made with bloody slowly oozing out.

"You provoke him, he never does that to me or Harry, does he Harry" said Hermione, indicating the dark haired boy in the corner.

"Oh no don't bring me into this, I'm going to find another carriage, one that I can actually get some sleep away from you two bickering!" Hermione watched as he strode down the length of the hall of the train, then closed over the carriage door and pulled down the blind.

"Finally, god I thought he'd never leave" The tall, red haired boy said as he took the girl into his arms.

"Think that was our record 5 minutes, we're getting good aren't we" she stared into the boys hazel eyes as he lowered his head, lightly touching her forehead.

Hermione left his arms and sat down with a playful grin on her face, "So what shall we do now?"

"Well..." Ron started as he looked around in his pocket, "Perhaps a game of cards would be good"

She pouted and crossed her legs, showing a little more thigh than necessary "Nope"

"Well we could play chess..." he scratched his head "but your rubbish so I ..."

A scowl came over the girls face, " I am not, I just don't like the game it's stupid and violent! And..." Her outburst trailed off by the lips of the boy firmly over her mouth. His tongue sliding gently over her soft lips to her own. She raised her hands to his head, running her fingers through his already tousled hair, pushing him closer to her. His hands were starting to roam over her hips, moving slowly backwards until they were rudely interrupted by a quick, and painful slap.

"Not till later on" she said, slowly running her tongue over her lips. God she wanted him, but leaving him waiting like this, seeing how much he wanted her, was turning her on.

"Aw come on...just a bit longer" he pleaded with her, he wanted to touch every inch of her body, pleasure her in ways she'd never dreamed of.

Hermione inched closer to him again, placing her hands on his chest and slowly rising over his shoulders, she started rubbing her thigh against his crotch. She slowly lent in towards him, dodging his lips expertly and whispered, "not till tonight" then pushed him away.

Ron looked like he was about to cry, "you know...I thought you tortured me before we got together but this is just..." he started to wave his hands manically "this would just drive a man insane".

"Hopefully you wont be in a straight jacket till after tonight, you'll want what I have instore for you" a smug grin ran over lips "and since you've been such a good boy I'll give you a clue, it involves you, me and the room of requirement"

Ron's trousers were starting to bulge with the sheer excitement. Hermione started to laugh, "you'd better get rid of that we'll need to go make up with Harry" she eyed it up, "but very nice though".

She started to leave the carriage laughing to go find Harry, while Ron quietly muttered to himself "right you can do this mate, just think of things that aren't sexy...chairs yeh they aren't sexy" Images of what Hermione might be plotting kept entering his head though "shit right you've really got to lose this, think about mcgonagle in a tartan nightie...god that's enough to put anyone off"

It was leaving as he heard footsteps coming up the hall, he quickly grabbed Hermiones book and placed it over the offending area as Harry and Hermione entered the room.

"You two finished then" Harry said with a scowl.

Ron opened the book at "Algae as a face cream, zit today zip tomorrow", how interesting, why the hell did Hermione read this crap. He looked up at the girl as he felt the soft brush of a stocking running up his trouser leg.

Harry looked over at the now bulging eyes of Ron, "what's up mate? You look like you've swallowed a toad, and why are you reading about Algae?"

Ron snapped out of his stupor and turned to Harry, "well u know i got a bit of a break out, looking at the herbal remedies you know"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Hermione stiffled a giggle turning to look out the window, viewing the lush countryside on their way to Hogwarts.

Another year, which was already proving to be as adventurous as the previous 5 years they'd attended the school of witchcraft and wizardry, they all knew this year was different, and tougher than usual, the death of Harry's godfather was a real blow and he had still not recovered to anywhere near himself, that was the main reason the two did not tell anyone, he had enough to deal with already.

The three sat in silence, apparently thinking...or falling asleep behind books. Then they all turned to the door as they heard a light knock, followed by the door clicking open.

"Hi, is it ok to sit in here?", a tall girl with long curly blonde hair looked round the door.

Hermione was the first one to answer, inviting her to sit down with them.

"My name's Flossie by the way, well Florence but no one calls me that, don't be the first" she let out a sweet giggle which made the two boys grin.

"OK then Flossie it is" Ron held out his hand to shake hers, "I'm Ron Weasley, this is Harry Potter, and that's Hermione Granger", indicating his friends.

"So..." Hermione started, not liking the extension of Ron's jaw caused by the appearance of this girl "where are you from, I don't recognise your accent"

A smile appeared across the girls face, "well actually I'm from Scotland originally but I've been studying at beuxbatons for the last 2 years, and I was at Salem in North America for my first 3 years of school, so I seem to have a jumbled accent now, speaking in French makes you do the accent, _tu vois ce que je veus dire_?" she finished letting out that sweet little giggle again.

Hermione was now gritting her teeth, there was something she didn't like about this girl, apart from her being able to capture the attention of Ron. There was something not quite right..."So do you know anyone at the school" she asked with a beaming smile.

The blonde nodded "yes actually my cousin goes here, I was told he's in the same year as me, I don't know if you know him, Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's insincere smile slowly turned into an enjoyable smirk, "that is interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three made their way up to Hogwarts castle, it wasn't the easiest of tasks in their long black robes keeping tripping them up.

"So what do you reckon of that girl then?" Harry asked the other two.

"She's well hot! Did you see the...on her" Ron made an action referring to breasts.

Hermione's face started to get very red, "Ronald weasley! That is no way to talk about women, it's demeaning and derogatory and..."

Ron turned to Harry and rolled his eyes, he certainly had a knack for getting her all riled up. However this was his plan, god she was hot when she angry, so passionate about whatever she was talking about.

"...Anyway! She's a Malfoy!" Hermione had ended her rant, focusing on more stressing matters, like not tripping over her robes and falling face down in the mud.

Hermione arrived in the girls dormitory looking unpleasantly disheveled with mud stains reaching half way up her robes. Flossie however was looking prestene as ever not a blonde hair out of place.

"Hi Hermione"

Hermione flashed a quick smile of acknowledgment, though it quickly turned to a frown. She did not like this girl at all. There was something about her, she couldn't quick put her finger on it. She stood in front of the mirror trying to detangle the mass of hair that seemed to have gotten bushier with the wind, glimpsing at Flossie unpacking her trunk, catching a look at a small black box which lingered in her hands, which was then hastily put into her beside table. Hermione quickly looked away, as Flossie scanned the room.

Thoughts of this little box stayed with Hermione all through dinner.

"Whats up Hermione, you've been looking like you've eaten a toad all night" Ron questioned in his usual eliquent manner.

"Oh, nothing...nothing important" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. "It's just that, you know that girl that sat with us on the train on the way here, Flossie. Well we were in the dormitory this evening, before dinner"

"Wicked, girl on girl!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked like she was chewing her tongue. "Sadly no, I hate to dash your sordid little fantasies Ronald Weasley!"

"Anyway...well she was unpacking, and she took out a little black box and put it in bedside table, defenately making sure that I didn't see her do it"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, thinking about what this could mean, "well Hermione it could be just as innocent as her jewelery box or some other stupid thing girls have"

"Yeh totally" Ron tried to say through a mouthful of beef stew, spraying remnants of half chewed meat onto Hermione.

Hermione slowly brushed the used food off her sleeve, "I think there's something odd about it"

"I think you should give her a chance, she's been nothing but nice so far" Harry interjected. "Just give her a chance"

"Yeh she's done nothing so far except be half-American, and that's not really her fault, ...poor girl" Ron chuckled to himself. Looking at Hermione and biting his bottom lip, she was concentrating on the food on her plate very intensely. _I do very much hope that she still wants to show me what she'd promised on the train._

At that point Dumbeldore stood up from the staff table and motioned for quiet in the room. After brief hellos and warnings from Flich, he brought Flossie up to the podium in front of the teachers table.

"This year we have a new student joining us from beaxbaton, who will be joining the 6th years in Gryffindor house. Miss Florence Malfoy. I hope you welcome, and greet her warmly." Dumbeldore nodded at the Gryffindor house, as Flossie walked down towards the table.

"Hey guys, I'm starving! What is there to eat" She giggled and started to tuck into the beef stew that Ron was so keen on.

"A girl that can eat, I like that, haha" Seamus nodded in the direction of her making her giggle further, to Hermione's dismay, it went through her like fingernails on a chalkboard, but seemed to charm the pants off all the guys at the table.

"Well, I'm awfully tired I think I'll head to bed now, goodnight everyone" Hermione started to rise from the table as everyone muttered their goodnight.

Ron jumped up however, "Oh Hermione I just have to get that...that, thing from you" Ron nervously looked at her, urging her to agree.

She raised her eyebrows, seeing him all worked up like this was rather amusing, she started fluttering her eyelashes and pouting her lips, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Em...well you know, that book I was to get from you" Ron stuttered, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Harry looked up at him, "you a book?"

"Yes! Bloody hell is it a crime now to get a book!"

"You go for it mate" Harry and Seamus started laughing, "no need to get so worked up"

Hermione joined in the laughter aswell, "yes I remember now I'll get it for you" She decided to put him out of his misery. "Come with me just now", she let her lips fall into a faint enticing smile.

The minute they were out of the great hall they were connected, tongues reaching further than they'd ever before.

Sorry to any Americans that might have read this! Lol


End file.
